wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Echoflight
I am in the middle of re-writing this fanfiction, but I'm taking my time on this one so it doesn't crash like the last fanfiction I tried writing....lol. :D Characters Featured! Echoflight - unknown, female, with emerald, white and black scales. Tints of gold along her wings. Torrent - SeaWing prince, dark blue scales and sapphire eyes. More coming soon Echoflight The storm plunged towards me and the entire ocean cracked like a fragile shard of ice, waves reaching up to slap me from the frigid air in which I flew... When I woke, I could feel sand pressing against my scales. It was comforting, actually. I took a moment to inhale the scent of the beach, from the washed up coral and debris to the dusty comfort of the sand. Water lapped at my talons, reminding me of the rhythmic breathing of my mother as we sheltered from a winter storm... I shook my head and gently stretched out my wings. But I didn't look at them. I never wanted to look at them again. Torrent I glanced towards Mother, who was preening, and then at my sister, who was also preening, and felt disgust. It was like the disgust I had felt when I had found out that...nevermind. I shook out my wings and scraped my talons across the tiled floor to get their attention. Mother shot me a look while Swordfish kept a disinterested expression hitched onto her face. "Your Majesty, reports have come in that -" "Torrent, Torrent," Mother said, waving her webbed talons airily, "how many times have I told you to call me Mother? I'm not just your queen, you know." She flicked her muscular tail and settled herself more comfortably on her throne. "Alright, Your Majesty," I said coldly. "Anyways, reports have come in that Echoflight survived." At the name, Swordfish jumped to her talons and Mother emitted a hiss. "Is Echoflight alright? Where is she? I haven't seen her since yesterday, Mother..." Swordfish paced nervously, her tail flicking and her talons clutching at each other like angry sharks. "That's impossible," Mother said, her matronly manner gone. "Torrent, I want you to take a platoon of warriors - no, I don't care if you're just a prince - and make sure she doesn't see the light of the new dawn." Her eyes flicked towards Swordfish, who froze, and then back towards me. I clenched my claws an bared my teeth at her. "I'll make sure that she won't even see the moonrise of tonight." Echofrost, I'm coming. I'm coming. Echofrost Don't look at it. Don't look at it. Don't look... I hesitantly glanced to the pool of water at my left and instantly regretted it. A motley, ugly face stared back at me, its sunken green eyes showing the same fear and revulsion that made my talons clench into the soft sand of the beach. I reared my head back and sprayed a torrent of frostbreath at that hideous, ugly face, so that the water turned into a glittering patch of ice, and then I shattered it with a slash of my claws.Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (WillowandtheWoof) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)